


Shock Methods

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot, Plug and Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert gets set off. Inferno knows how to set him off better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Methods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



Red Alert had a way of going so far around the bend that Inferno had to resort to drastic methods to get his partner to settle down at all.

He knew it was going to be one of those times when Red Alert came in, rattled and shaky, affirming vehemently that Prowl, of all mechs, ought to know better, and just how unsafe their actions had been leading up to the compromise of the Ark's security. Inferno knew good and well no such compromise had happened; they'd managed to keep both the flying turkey and the demon cat, as the humans called Laserbeak and Ravage, out of the ark on two separate occasions recently.

"Why don't you just pipe your shiny aft down, and bring that tight port of yours over here for a little one on one security action?" Inferno drawled from his resting place on their shared berth.

The effect, Inferno noted, was immediate. Red Alert shut his mouth, looked at his mate as if just processing his presence, and then opened his mouth to speak, only no sound came out.

"That's right, Red. You just keep it nice and quiet, because I've definitely got other things for you to put that mouth around other than words."

Shock tactics worked beautifully, if you only knew how to do it, and Inferno had gotten good at short-circuiting the paranoid glitch that sometimes disturbed his lover. After palming the security locks on the door, Red Alert walked mutely to the berth, and then shifted himself onto it, optics never once leaving Inferno's faceplates.

"Oh yeah. All nice and quiet for me. Bet you already have a charge under those plates too. You know just what I'm going to do for you and you can't even wait for it, can you?" Inferno's words provoked a shudder of desire through his lover, before Red Alert started to move to his side of the berth. "Nuh-unh. Up here, Red. I want your legs splayed open over me, I want to see that gorgeous frame rocking with the current above me. I want to look up at you as you plug in, see your face when all that voltage goes surging through us."

"I..."

"Hush." Inferno gripped his lover's hands and helped pull him up and settle him just how he wanted. Inferno's back was inclined up, as he'd been reading his data pad, so putting Red Alert into a kneeling posture over his own hips got them aligned nicely for dual port connections. Just to add emphasis to his intentions, he revved his internal motors a little, vibrating their armor.

Red Alert's optics blazed brighter for that, and his connection port snapped open, willing to do anything, and lost in the haze of desire. It guarded his processor for a time, and that was as much what Inferno wanted as the actual interfacing.

"Oh yeah. All revved up, hot charged, ready to feel me running heavy in your systems, aren't you, Red?" Inferno continued, not going to let his partner slip away from him. Red nodded, then dipped down, placing that mouth right on one of Inferno's heat sensors as Inferno's ports opened, one for connecting into his lover, and the other for reciprocation. Red Alert thrummed with energy at hearing the second click, and released his own connector for the full circuit link.

Inferno's hand came between them, guiding his own cord to plug securely into Red's port, and he growled a little in appreciation of how Red Alert looked when he flung his helm back and just arched at the sizzle of the new current in his systems.

"You are one shiny aft of a mech," Red Alert managed to say, before he helped Red's cord ship home in his port.

Not much else needed saying after that, as they got lost in the give and take of intoxicating energies.


End file.
